


Зеркала

by Blacki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Это тяжело. Каждый раз разрываться от совершенно противоположных чувств. Разрываться от желания поцеловать любимого человека и вспороть живот, чтобы увидеть его внутренности. Нежно провести рукой по щеке и ударить ножом по шее. Любить его или убить.





	Зеркала

Обжигающие струи воды хлещут по покрасневшей, зудящей от жара коже. Кран с горячей водой выкручен почти до максимума.  
Дин более чем уверен, что счета за горячую воду в этом месяце заставят его ужаснуться, перечитать заявленную цифру и ужаснуться снова.   
Вылезать из наполненной водяным паром кабинки категорически не хочется, хоть мужчина и провёл там часа полтора, как ему кажется. Прикосновение полотенца к распаренной, чувствительной коже заставляет вздрогнуть.  
Дин проводит указательным пальцем по запотевшему зеркалу. В незамутнённой зеркальной полосе видны только его глаза. Насыщенного зелёного цвета, более светлые у зрачка и темнеющие к краю радужки. Тончайшие ниточки капилляров на белках. Неглубокие морщины в уголках глаз и слегка слипшиеся от воды тёмные ресницы. Несколько пятнышек веснушек на переносице.  
Он протирает стекло, после чего отворачивается от него.  
Это тяжело. Каждый раз разрываться от совершенно противоположных чувств. Разрываться от желания поцеловать любимого человека и вспороть живот, чтобы увидеть его внутренности. Нежно провести рукой по щеке и ударить ножом по шее. Любить его или убить.  
Кастиэль. Его милый ангел.  
Дин случайно кидает ещё один взгляд в сторону, после чего замирает. На краткий миг в гладкой зеркальной поверхности Дину чудится облик Каса. Его лицо покрыто потрескавшимися корками запёкшейся крови, что ещё продолжает течь из багровых, сырых ран. Струйка крови стекает из сломанного носа, застывая тёмными подтёками на разбитых губах. Один глаз заплыл, вокруг него образовалась обширная гематома чернильно-фиолетового цвета. Слипшиеся пряди волос прилипли ко лбу.  
Дин вздрагивает, но изображение в зеркальной поверхности уже сменилось его собственным ликом. Хоть видение и длилось всего сотую долю секунды, Дин успел почувствовать такое постыдное, смешанное со страхом, но маняще-тягучее чувство возбуждения...  
Кулак резко влетает в зеркало, и лицо Дина в нём сначала покрывается трещинами, а после опадает осколками стекла. Несколько капель крови падают вслед за ними, завершая натюрморт.  
***  
\- Что с тобой произошло?  
Костяшки пальцев Дина украшают свежие ранки. Одна из них до сих пор кровоточит - Дин, поддавшись давней привычке, сковырнул тёмно-красную корочку.  
\- Упал.  
Кас саркастически вздёргивает брови, но молчит.  
\- Я так понимаю, бесполезно спрашивать, почему разбито зеркало в ванной?  
Предсказуемо не дождавшись ответа, Кастиэль, вздохнув, интересуется пожеланиями Дина насчёт ужина и, получив короткое "на твой вкус", удаляется. Сегодня его очередь орудовать на кухне.  
А Дин остаётся молча сидеть на диване, продолжая, уставившись в одну точку, разглядывать порез на руке.  
Он устал. Устал от самого себя.  
А ещё он боится.  
Ему страшно, когда вкрадчивый голос шепчет ему слова, от которых одновременно пробивает дрожь ужаса и окутывает сладостная истома. Этот голос - вроде как извращённая версия его самого. Инверсия.  
Дин помнит, что эти противоречивые мысли относительно Каса впервые посетили его во время их первой близости. А зародыши их начали развиваться, наверное, ещё при первой встрече.  
Как так выходит? Ему хочеться насухую вбиваться в податливое, ломаемое болезненной судорогой тело, и плевать, что больно будет им обоим. Хочеться впиваться в нежную кожу пальцами, оставляя на ней тёмно-лиловые синяки. Прокусывать до крови обветренные, но такие мягкие губы. До вскрика кусать чувствительные горошины сосков.  
Один раз он всё-таки не сдержался.   
Воспоминания отрывисты. Как случайные картинки в калейдоскопе. Дин помнит, как смотрел на изящную линию позвоночника и тёмный взъерошенный затылок стоящего в коленно-локтевой позе Каса. Держался пальцами за выступающие бедренные косточки, насаживая на себя красивое, гибкое тело. И, запрокинув голову, не заметил, как ладони Каса сжались в кулаки, сжимая смятые простыни. Как запульсировала на шее голубая змейка вены.  
\- Дин! Дин, хватит, мне больно. Прекрати...  
Жалобный, скулящий шёпот действует как ударная доза афродизиака - оргазм яркий и острый, какого уже давно не было.  
А позже Дину хотелось провалится сквозь землю, глядя как Кас, поджав губы, задумчиво рассматривает стремительно проявляющийся небольшой синяк на бедре, куда Дин впился пальцами в самый пик наслаждения.  
\- Ты же скажешь мне, если что-то будет не так? - спрашивает Кастиэль.  
\- Конечно, - оптимистично заявляет Дин, точно зная, что никогда не раскроет парню потаённый уголок своей души. Не признается, что его боль - Динов оргазм.  
Никогда.  
Дин знает, как это происходит.   
Первое убийство - самое сложное. К нему долго готовишься, возможно - несколько лет, переживаешь, тщательно обдумываешь. Потом всё идёт уже более гладко. И в конце пути - убийство выходит уже на автомате. Совершенно повседневное, не доставляющее никаких душевных переживаний действо. Вроде того, чтобы почистить зубы или выпить утренний кофе.  
Дин знает, что не собирается допустить этого. Он не хочет стать вторым Джоном Гейси или Эдом Гейном*.  
А ещё он знает, кто станет его первой жертвой, если он это допустит.  
Дина точно нельзя назвать одним из тех, кто обычно составляет группу риска. В смысле, у него была вполне себе благополучная семья, никакой алкоголички-матери и распускающего руки отца, и Дин никогда не чувствовал желания выпотрошить соседского пса. И препарировать лягушку в школе на уроке биологии было определённо не приятно.  
Неправильный он маньяк, одним словом. Поправочка - потенциальный маньяк. Недолюбили в детстве? Мимо. Живодёрство? Опять в молоко. Что там далее по списку? Внезапные вспышки агрессии? Ну, ответ всё тот же.  
А факт, тем не менее, остаётся фактом.   
В двадцать четыре он потратил долбанные шестьсот баксов на снафф-фильм**.   
Дин вроде как думал, что если увидит всё собственными глазами, то перестанет придумывать непонятно что. Развеет грандиозное заблуждение. Откуда ему знать наверняка, если он никогда не имел с этим дело? Это ведь вроде как сказать анорексично-худому, что он жирный. Не правда, но думать об этом всё равно будешь.  
И Дин ненавидел себя сильнее, чем когда-либо, когда тем вечером яростно надрачивал ноющий член, вспоминая полные ужаса, угасающие глаза изувеченного молодого парня с плёнки.  
Кас появился в жизни Дина в тот же вечер. Нет, он не явился как какой-то супергерой из фильмов Marvel, чтобы направить запутавшегося Винчестера на путь истинный. Ничего подобного. Их знакомство завязалась очень тупо и очень неловко. До банальности.  
Дин в тот вечер напился в хлам, зачем-то вышел из дома и стал шататься по опустевшему району. Там-то его внимание и привлёк случайный прохожий. Дин, не совладав с пьяным рассудком, отпустил пару скабрезных фразочек насчёт задницы проходившего мимо мужчины и попытался облапать упомянутую часть тела, а Кастиэль отреагировал смачным ударом в челюсть. После чего сам же отвёз отключившегося Дина в больницу и остался до тех пор, пока тот не придёт в себя.  
Смотреть в хрустально-синие глаза поутру было очень стыдно. Дин краснел и отводил взгляд, неловко бормоча извинения. А после предложил сходить куда-нибудь и угостить Каса чашкой кофе, чтобы загладить свою вину.  
Дин честно собирался всего лишь извиниться. Ни на что большее он даже не рассчитывал. Без сомнения, Кас очень привлекателен, да и Дин сломлен, а не кастрирован, но какие могут быть отношения, когда тебя заводит вид отрубленных пальцев?  
Но всем известная истина гласит, что не стоит надеяться на исполнение своих желаний.  
На самом деле, Дин очень часто прокручивал в голове варианты разговора, после которого мог бы расстаться с Касом с минимальными душевными переживаниями для них обоих. Хорошо, только для Каса. Что снова и снова являлся подводным камнем, на который постоянно наталкивалось течение диновых мыслей. В смысле, Кастиэль мог хотя бы попытатся не быть таким чутким и понимающим засранцем. Он мог бы гульнуть налево, или сам устроить сцену ревности, да что угодно, что могло бы стать причиной разрыва отношений.  
Это одна из тех вещей, которые Дин ну никак не может понять. Потому что да, у него самый хреновый из всех возможных хреновых характеров. Однако, Кастиэля, как кажется, совсем это не волнует. Кас может быть жёстким, если захочет, но он прогибается под Дина. Всегда. Дину хочется, чтобы Кас наорал на него, так, чтобы в ушах стоял гул, чтобы ударил - прямо как при их первой встрече. Он даже сам пару раз пытался спровоцировать бойфренда, крича на него из-за всякой ерунды. Но Кастиэль терпел, а потом просто молча слонялся по квартире, стараясь незаметно протереть глаза рукавом рубашки.  
А Дину... Дину становилось мучительно стыдно. Погано на душе, что довёл Каса до слёз. Он ведь не виноват в том, что его парень - скотина и психопат. Он не раз задавался вопросом, почему Кас его до сих пор терпит. Дин даже представить себе не может, насколько человек должен быть красивым, умным и так далее, чтобы прощать ему все недостатки. А в нём, Дине Винчестере, ведь нет чего-то необычного, уникального, какой-то изюминки, в которую можно сразу и бесповоротно влюбиться всем сердцем и другими частями тела. Если не считать его жутковатую тягу к убийству, конечно. Дин - самый что ни на есть обычный. Простой. Заурядный. Характер ужасный, на эмоции скуп, чуткости и понимания кот наплакал. Ну, мордашка только больно уж смазливая. На этом плюсы заканчиваются.  
И Кас. Весь такой из себя распрекрасный, ну просто герой низкопробных дамских романов. Мягкий, добрый, чистый в своих помыслах. Романтичный в меру - как раз та идеальная фаза между карамельно-сахарной сопливостью и бесчувственным кирпичом. Надёжный. Красивый, в конце концов. Такого человека каждый мечтает встретить на своём пути, что далеко не всегда получается. А если получится - то его нужно ценить, уважать, да и вообще, не отпускать, если коротко.  
Дин вон встретил, да только не достоин он такого счастья. Небезызвестный закон подлости - главный приз в лотерее выигрывает тот, кто его не оценит. Растратит весь выигранный миллион на всякую фигню, а потом вспомнит про чудовищные долги и неуплаченные кредиты.  
Дин уже не раз всё обдумывал и приходил к однозначному, неутешительному выводу: горбатого могила исправит. Это как двадцать пятый кадр. Глаза не видят, мозг чувствует. А точнее - даже если гнать мысли прочь, подсознание обмануть не выйдет.  
Вот так он и жил. Днём - бесперспективная, но стабильная работа в пыльной автомастерской и позволяющий забыть обо всём на свете физический труд, вечером - любящий, до тошноты идеальный бойфренд и постоянное чувство вины за не самые порядочные мысли в его сторону. Совсем уж не такие, если быть точным. Порядочные люди, глядя на человека, прирезать его не хотят.  
Да, именно прирезать. Его внутреннее "Я" отрицает убийство при помощи яда или другие "гуманные" способы.  
Люди часто говорят "я ненавижу себя!", не зная даже, что подразумевается под этим выражением. Ведь за что можно себя ненавидеть? За случайный секс по пьяни с лучшим другом? За проваленный экзамен в колледже? За строгий выговор на работе?  
Хотеть убить человека, с котором желаешь прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь - вот где повод для ненависти.  
Он действительно любит Каса. Всего-всего.   
Вечный бардак на голове. Два заросших прокола в левом ухе, сделанных ещё в старших классах школы. Крошечный шрам над бровью. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы.  
Глаза. Насыщенно-синие, как грёбанное море. Да, когда любишь кого-то, каждая его черта - гипербола. Преувеличение. И растрёпанные лохмы странного коричневого цвета вдруг становятся восхитительными тёмно-каштановыми локонами, прядями или ещё чёрт знает чем. И глаза, которые на самом деле невзрачные серые, приобретают какой-то немыслимый цвет, название которого даже профессиональный художник не сразу выговорит. Но у Каса они действительно синие.   
Мешки под этими самыми синими глазами. Не то чтобы Кас не высыпался - с режимом дня у него полный порядок. Просто у него от природы тонкая кожа, из-за этого сизые тени проступают так явно. Вот что может быть красивого в мешках под глазами? Многие скажут, что ничего. А Дин скажет, что это мило и странным образом идёт парню. Вот такой вот перелом системы.  
Трогательная родинка над правым соском. Который мгновенно напрягается, если провести по нему пальцами, языком. Услышать сладостный стон, легко прикусив его.  
Руки. Здесь сразу представляются такие избитые выражения как "изящные", "пальцы, как у пианиста" и прочее. Ничего подобного. У Каса вполне себе мужественные руки, хотя звучит это тоже странно. Ладони крупные, жилистые, на тыльной стороне отчётливо проступают вены. Когда Кас напряжён, они взбугряются холмиками.  
Голубоватый силуэт крупного сосуда, что проходит над ключицей. Сколько раз Дин засыпал с мыслью о том, как здорово было бы вонзить в него кончик тонкого ножа для фруктов, провести по его плавному изгибу, взрезая. Как пульсирующими толчками вытекала бы кровь из раны, пачкая гладкую золотистую кожу...  
Вот и вся романтика долой, да?  
Фантазии - для психиатора, однозначно. Жаль только, что у Дина не настолько крепкие яйца, чтобы к нему пойти. Ну, запишется он на приём. Расскажет всё, что на душе скопилось. И вот она, картина перед глазами: белые стены, белые таблетки, белая смирительная рубашка, белый Дин. Белый - потому что загнётся он от такой жизни. Или, вернее сказать, существования.  
И никакого тебе плана "Б".  
\- Дин, с тобой всё хорошо? - Чужая рука касается бицепса, отчего Дин вздрагивает. Кас кажется обеспокоенным.  
\- Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь? - как можно более бодро отвечает мужчина, натянуто улыбаясь.  
\- Потому что ты меня пугаешь, жопозад, - фыркает Кастиэль. - Сидишь, уставившись в одну точку, не реагируешь ни на что, хотя я уже минут пять тебя зову.  
\- Всё хорошо, правда.  
\- Как скажешь, - Кас, явно не веря ему, закатывает глаза, но не пристаёт с расспросами. Дин благодарен за это. - Пошли ужинать. Всё уже готово.  
В тарелке Дина - курица. Его любимая, с картошкой и острым соусом.  
Дин сам учил Каса, как правильно разделывать птицу. Как легко отделять конечности нажатием на суставы и разрезами в правильных местах, как парой точных, хирургических движений снять мясо с костей. Две минуты - и тушка уже разделена по группам мышц.   
Знал бы Кастиэль, что, показывая, как нащупать место соединения костей на курином бедре, Дин думал о том, что при должной сноровке человеческое тело разделать не намного труднее. Только при помощи банальных знаний анатомии и обычного кухонного ножа. И не нужны никакие пила или топор, как в ужастиках.  
Если есть способ изуродовать любовь сильнее, Дин хотел бы о нём знать.  
***  
После таких вечеров, в которые Дин в очередной раз горит в жгучем пламени самоуничтожения, на следующий день он часто задерживается на работе. Приходит ни свет ни заря, иногда даже до открытия автомастерской, и просиживает там до тех пор, пока босс не выгоняет его пинками.  
Так и в этот раз. На улицах уже распласталось кобальтовое покрывало сумерек, а зажжёные фонари, напоминающие огромных светлячков, окрашивали пейзаж пятнами мягкого жёлтого света.  
Квартира встретила Дина первозданной, умиротворённой тишиной. Неторопливо стягивая с широких плеч куртку, Дин проходит в гостиную и останавливается на пороге, созерцая открывшуюся картину,  
Кас. Под звуки музыки в наушниках задремавший на диване, одетый в джинсы и старую тёмно-серую толстовку. Дин иногда играется с её верёвочками, накручивая потрёпанные шнурки на пальцы. Кас всегда ласково улыбается и в шутку треплет Дина по волосам, когда тот так делает.   
Мелкие морщинки на его лице разгладились, и Кас выглядит необычайно юным и невинным. Словно ангел. Должно быть, он собирался дождаться Дина, но не сумел справится с успокаивающим шёпотом Гипноса.  
Дин осторожно забирает наушники, подносит один к уху - из него доносятся тихие звуки "Лунной сонаты", после чего выключает плеер. Дин не раз говорил, что под эту классическую хрень только спать и можно. Он приносит из спальни плед и укрывает им мерно вздымающуюся грудь Кастиэля.  
Да, Дин - больной ублюдок по своему собственному мнению. Он уверен в этом на все сто процентов. Но есть и ещё одна вещь, в который он уверен так же сильно. Он скорее сдерёт с себя кожу заживо, чем позволит себе поднять руку на Кастиэля. Дина уже поздно спасать. Но Кас... Кас должен жить. Хрустально-синие глаза не должны погаснуть. Дин не позволит.

_*Джон Уэйн Гейси и Эд Гейн - американские серийные убийцы.  
**Снафф-фильм - фильм, где совершается реальное убийство актёра. _


End file.
